


One Monster to Another

by Yagienka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagienka/pseuds/Yagienka
Summary: It sounded quite poetic - one monster to another. Having an equal, someone to spend the rest of his days with. He’d like that. Fuck, who was he lying to? He’d love that! Where should he sign the contract?!





	One Monster to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first AoKaga fic. I'm a huge sucker for any kind of supernatural AUs, so bear with me. There's not much to say about the story itself aside from that I hope it's not that stupid. If it is, then I apologize. English isn't my native language, so there might be some mistakes even though I tried to wipe them out. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT! At least a tiny bit :)
> 
> (hammeredhelen if you read this, don't worry - it ain't the demon AU I swear)

Sometimes, when he felt particularly dreamy, Daiki liked to think he was, in fact, living in two separate worlds. 

The first was a bright one, with spring in full swing and sunlight pouring over everything. It made his skin flush. It also brought out the constellation of freckles spreading across the bridge of his nose which was something he loathed immensely. Freckles are for redheads and girls, okay?! Anyway, the world bathing in daylight was colorful and lively, full of rules to follow and places to be. It had him sitting in lecture halls and sipping banana milk in the cafeteria, hunting for the cheapest instant ramen and napping on the balcony of his first, albeit minuscule apartment. He didn’t play basketball anymore. Not that he didn’t want to, just.. no, actually, he didn’t want to. People left the court as soon as he stepped on it. “It’s useless effort,” they’d say, the sunlight making them squint, “that dude’s a fucking monster.”

“Yeah, man. We’ll never play like that.”

“He makes me wanna quit.”

Daiki didn’t want that.

The smell of an oncoming evening and the vibrant reds of sunset had him hoping for brighter days - something cataclysmic must be heading his way, someone extraordinary. Someone who’ll make him feel alive again, who’ll make his heart beat like crazy and take his breath away.

It was a nice fantasy.

While the daytime Daiki still harbored hope, the nighttime Daiki had long given up. 

Once the night world came to surface, he found himself changing coats as well; perhaps it was the moon or the stars he’d never seen, who knows? The resigned indifference he felt toward the daily life would turn into anger - he didn’t give a fuck whether people avoided him or not, it wasn’t his duty to be likable! Neither on the court nor outside of it.

“You should smile more. You were such a happy child.”

Sometimes, happy children grow into unhappy adults.

The night world’s Daiki felt at ease within the darkened streets. There was nothing to be afraid of. He was big and if not big then at least tall, with long limbs and lean muscles. People tended to look away when he stood next to them on the midnight train, counting minutes on the way home from his evening job. He’d sneer at those who won’t. Sure, some didn’t take the hint - girls “accidentally” brushing against him, drunk guys checking out his backside. Sometimes, he’d lash out - he didn’t need anyone! Didn’t want anyone. If he really were such a nuisance, such a monster, then why should he settle for less than another monster?! 

Three zeros shone at him from the display of his phone. Midnight _._

Daiki put the small device back into the pocket of his jeans. It sounded quite poetic - one monster to another. Having an equal, someone to spend the rest of his days with. He’d like that. Fuck, who was he lying to? He’d _love_ that! Where should he sign the fucking contract?!

_ “You heard that, Kagamicchi? So dramatic!” _

_ "Says you.” _

Huh? Daiki frowned. He didn’t say it out loud, did he?!

_ “Nah, but I’ll take you on anyway. Consider it done. I mean, how long can a human like you last, huh?” _

What was that?

Slowly, Daiki’s eyes slid to the left, then right. The midnight train was hardly ever crowded and if so, then it was mostly staggering drunks or suckers like him returning from their evening shifts. Today was no different. He was standing as always, gripping the plastic handle dangling next to his face. The seats around him were mostly empty, so who-

_“Shhh, Kagamicchi! See? You’re too loud! He noticed!”_ Someone hushed. The voice was rich and silky, playful, with the faintest hint of mischief sparkling underneath. It was so close Daiki could almost feel the warm breath grazing the back of his neck. What the fuck?! Not being one to be molested on a train, Daiki immediately turned to face the intruder, but he was met with nothing but thin air.

There was some middle-aged office man sitting the closest to him, but honestly, Daiki doubted the guy sounded like that.

_ “What does it matter? We just made a deal.” _

And he most likely couldn’t speak double-voice.

The second voice was deeper, slightly more gruff, laced with boredom, but enchanting nonetheless. Bad boys in TV dramas sounded like that. Again, it felt so close-

What the fuck was happening?! Was he getting crazy? There was no one, literally no one, standing so close to him.

_ “Seriously, so easily? That’s so cool! I’ve never made a deal like that.” _

_ "Yeah, it's pretty easy. When they ask for a deal at midnight, all you have to do is accept." _

It felt as if he had headphones on - the better ones, where you can feel the strings tremble between your ears and the drummer beating the shit out of it in the back of your skull. Wait! Headphones! He was such an idiot!

_“Definitely.”_ The deep chuckle made him shudder. _"But_ _I guess you're my idiot now."_  


Swearing under his breath, Daiki pulled the phone out again.

He walked around with headphones on a lot; he guessed the white noise of well-known songs felt better than silence. Maybe he accidentally caught some weird radio station or whatever, that shit happens all the time, right?

_“He’s kinda cute, isn’t he?”_ The deeper voice hummed as Daiki’s fingers frantically moved over the numeric row on his keyboard, punching in the wrong password for what had to be a third time in a row. When he came to think about it, there already was a song playing in his earphones - he knew the sound. His phone couldn’t play music and radio at the same time.

_“You know what, Kise? I think this one is going to be a lot of fun.”_ The voice brushed against his cheek, like a caress. Alright, now he was fucking spooked.

Just when he finally managed to unlock the phone, the whole carriage jolted. Violently. Daiki heard himself gasp, the easy grip he had on the plastic handle turning into crushing. The lights went out shortly afterward, leaving them hurling through the night with nothing. The passengers sober enough to realize what was going on began to shine their phone screens around, trying to find the cause of the sudden blackout. Daiki found himself blinded by one of these lights; he hissed and turned his face away. What the fuck was going on?! At first the voices and now this.

Wait.

A treacherous thought flashed through the back of his brain. It was a nonsense, but still - what if the two things had something in common? Just the idea made his stomach churn. Just like any other local kid, even Daiki had heard his fair share of scary stories; literally every other corner in the city had some kind of legend tied to it. When he was still little, grandma taught him a prayer to banish the evil spirits, but how it went, he couldn’t remember anymore.

_ “It’s okay. You won’t get out of this, anyway.” _

Somewhere to his right, he could see a flash of light - two pairs of glowing dots, probably some kind of a control panel.

_“Nope,”_ the deeper voice rumbled, _“guess again.”_

One of the red lights blinked.

Daiki couldn’t really help it, the yelp came out on its own. His voice cut through the whispers of the puzzled passengers, silencing them. Suddenly, all of the phone lights were aimed his way, as well as a bunch of sharp, reproachful gazes. 

“Ain’t you a tad too big to be afraid of dark, dude?” Slurred the office guy behind him. People whispered, but Daiki didn’t give a fuck - was he seriously the only one hearing the voices? No fucking way, that’s.. that’s impossible!

_“Look, he even has freckles! You know, Kagamicchi, I was thinking..”_ The softer voice began again. Daiki could feel the purr rumble through his own chest. This time, the pair of the yellow dots went off and that moment, he was fucking sure he forgot how to breathe.

There’s no way anyone could see his freckles now; even in the broad daylight, they were visible only when you stood really, really close. 

_ “Kise, you can’t think.” _

_ “That was mean! Take it back!” _

_ “Make me.” _

The voices continued to bicker, but the only thing Daiki could hear was the screeching of brakes. It seemed like ages before the train eventually stopped; he couldn’t make out where exactly since the outside world was just as pitch black as the inside of the carriage. Still, Daiki would much rather try his chances out there.

_ “Your wish is my command.” _

His eyes automatically searched for the blinking lights, but found nothing; he even flashed his phone screen in their direction. Nothing. A couple of empty seats, but aside from that, there was absolutely nothing. Did he just hallucinate the whole thing?! What the absolute fuck?

A voice of common sense immediately congratulated him to the new level of idiocy he just achieved.

_ “No, wait! He really is a whole snack, so can’t we share? At least this once, pretty please?” _

No! Shut up already! Why won't they just leave him alone?!

_ “See? No sharing.” _

Shit, he really must’ve gone crazy. 

_ “You’re no fun, Kagamicchi, you know? This isn’t fair, I even saw him first! Wait, where are you going?!” _

Daiki didn’t hear the rest.

The next thing he knew, he was walking, no, jogging down the carriage, in the opposite direction of the blinking lights and weird voices and all that psycho jazz, as far and as well as he could in the absence of light. He already made it into the third wagon when suddenly, the whole train jerked again.

This time, he fell. 

Something cold connected with his temple, hard, with such a force he honestly thought he must’ve collided with a concrete wall. Then, he was sinking.

_ “Shit!” _

Light exploded in front of Daiki’s eyes, making him hiss and snarl and squint. The train was moving again. His stomach was moving too, he could feel it turning-

“Hey, you okay, buddy? Can you get up?” Somebody was talking to him again, only this time they were real, right? Right?! Please, let them be real.

The voice sounded kinda familiar.

With a deep breath, partially to calm himself and partially to calm his revolting stomach, Daiki pried his eyes open.

The guy was unreal, in the best way possible.

He’d never seen him before, that was for sure; this face, he would remember.

“Fuck, that was one hell of a fall! Do you need any help getting on your feet? Did you bang your head?”

The lights were back on, illuminating him from above like some sort of halo as he bent down and offered Daiki a hand. When he didn’t accept it immediately, the stranger bent even lower, strong arms hooking under Daiki’s armpits. The next thing he knew, he was being hauled upwards only to be pushed down again moments later on the closest seat.

“That’s better.”

His head felt fuzzy. The redhead was crouching in front of him, concern marring his handsome face.

Usually, Daiki would be kicking some ass had anyone dared to touch him without his permission, but something about this guy made him freeze on the spot; all he could do was stare open-mouthed as the redhead inspected his bloody knees.

“Not gonna lie to you, buddy,” the stranger shook his head slightly, split eyebrows knitting together, “this ain’t pretty. Fuck, that looks like a bone-”

Well, that was more than enough to tear Daiki out of the redhead’s spell. “What?!” He leaned forward to get a better view, but moved too quickly and before he knew, he was knocking foreheads with the other guy. “Ow!”

“What the fuck? I’m trying to help, no need to headbutt me!”

“I didn’t-”

Wait.

The voice really sounded awfully familiar. Daiki tried his hardest to place the face - the guy didn’t look older than twenty, so maybe they had some lectures together. “We do.. History? You seriously can’t remember me?” The redhead scowled. 

History? Daiki blinked. He hadn’t had history since the second semester-

“Daiki, huh? You’re Daiki, aren’t you? See, I remember you,” there was a quick flash of teeth. Far too many teeth. “No! Hey, don’t think too hard, just listen to me - you’re pale as fuck and I’m afraid that really is a bone peeking out here, so I say we take you to a hospital, huh? How does it sound?”

Familiar.

He could feel the redhead’s voice on the back of his neck like a solid grip, almost as solid as the guy had on his forearm. His hand was cold.

Had they really met before?

“Sure, it’s Taiga, you know me. We played, er.. we played basketball together, right? Yeah! Remember?” The redhead - Taiga - nodded furiously. Then, he proceeded to pull Daiki back onto his feet as if he weren’t heavier than a feather. “Let’s get off the train here, alright? I know a place nearby-”

“Did you say basketball?”

The question seemed to catch Taiga off-guard. He blinked, red eyes scanning Daiki for a couple more moments before he cracked a victorious grin: “Yeah, b-ball! I bet I can beat your ass with my eyes closed, just come on.”

The screeching of brakes was back; this time, Daiki felt as if his skull was being split into halves. The train came to halt. He could feel Taiga’s hand slithering around his waist, pulling him towards the closest set of doors.

As soon as they stepped into the night, his stomach settled.

“It’s better now, isn’t it?” The redhead cracked a tentative smile.

“Yeah, yeah.” It really was better. Even the throbbing in his knee was gone as if he’d never hurt it in the first place. Daiki thanked the crisp night air, as well as the solid ground underneath his feet-

Wait.

There was, in fact, a ground underneath his feet. 

Soil. 

Pebbles. 

Grass.

This was no train station. 

Bewildered, Daiki tried his hardest to turn around in Taiga’s iron grip, but he couldn’t see a thing. The yellowish lights of the train were already disappearing in the distance, leaving them all alone, in the middle of nowhere, with the only light being the starry sky above their heads.

Impossible. The stars weren’t visible from anywhere in the city, not with the light pollution and all. 

But they weren’t in the city anymore, were they?

_“Not really,”_ hummed Taiga. With that, Daiki froze. The voice was coming from the wrong side.

“Uh, right, sorry. Sometimes, I forget you guys care about these things.”

What? 

“W-what the fuck is going on?” He inquired. His own voice sounded pathetic to his ears, trembling, rising far too high. “Where are we and who the fuck are you?!”

“I already told you.” 

He could feel the redhead smirk. _Feel_ , not see; the chuckle rumbled through his own chest. The only thing Daiki could really see in the pitch black darkness was a pair of bright red dots - Taiga’s eyes reflecting the moonlight, just like animal’s eyes do. “I’m Taiga, remember? Kagami Taiga. We have a deal.”

One of the blazing reds blinked.

_ "Enjoy while it lasts." _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it. The original idea was a bit different, but there was kinda similar fic posted a few days ago and I didn't want to come off as an idea thief, so eventually, the story turned out like this.


End file.
